battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sunnytom
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:42, 29 July 2010 PS2 Freeze Glitch Yeah, I had begun to re-write it, never finished, though, lol. As I said on the BF2:MC talk page, I'll have some time tomorrow, so expect it then. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How does this sound: There is an exploit that hackers may use on the online mode of ‘’Battlefield 2 : Modern Combat’’. It consists of another player sending the player a friend request. Should the player accept this request (sometimes, the player will have no choice, it will be accepted automatically through the use of a special trick), the hacker is able to send a message to the player with the use of «ASCII » or «ANSI » characters (used with the application of ‘’Gamespy’’ Arcade 2.05 Software), which are not compatible with the PlayStation 2 system. This will cause the system to freeze, where there is no resolution other than restarting the system entirely. Once this is done, the message will not appear in the player’s inbox and there will be no record of the hacker,except the attacked player will use also the arcade software. This is why, upon occasion, the game will randomly freeze and require a reset. That's what you tried to say, right? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes,with these little edits I've maked on it,it looks good.But what I miss, is the part how the other side is able to prevent themselves to be attacked.I will try to describe it shortly. 1. You'll need a friend with a working BF2:MC account and the gamespy software.Add him as a friend and he must take a look at your accountname.He must notice the @xxxxxx number behind your name.Choose this as your account name if you open the new account at gamespy! 2.(Important) Now go to arcade gamespy website and open an account with the same email adress,you've registered your PS2 account for the game Bf2:MC.and choose as the nickname the same name,your friend found out for you in Step 1! 3.(Important) Don't change the email or the password,because it may be occur,that your account isn't reachable over the PS2,or in worst case its maybe gone forever.I've tried onetime to change my password and I could reconnect to it first,if I revise my action over gamespy to the old parameters! 4.(Important) Make your email and all other description over you,like your first and last name etc. invisible to other users.You can do that if you go to "Gamespy" on the upper left main menue and choose "Edit Profile".Now uncheck all options for "Reveal to other users the following" in the upper right corner.You could also choose a birthday under the age 13 and as your country the united states of america,because gamespy wouldn't then allowed to store data of you. 5.(Important) Choose the gamespy "Options" menue and there under "Player Spy" be sure that the first option "Permissions" is checked.That means, if anybody send an invitation to you,to be his friend,you don't send an"auto accept" to him and he could send you a "freeze message"! You can set also special "ignore" options to players,who maybe find you,over the program but I prefer,because the program feature is a bit complicated to send him simple a message with this text: /ignore But normal, you should be now "invisible" to all players who search you(except that one who on your friends list,so be sure you can trust them). 6. If you can make it,start before any game session on your PS2,the gamespy arcade software on your PC and login with your account,is connected to that one on the PS2. Why I should do that all: As I described here,the gamespy accounts for that game are a bit special,because they all have not only the account name.All accounts who be created over the EA secure servers have a special ending like email adresses have. accountname@securenumber Because that, anybody cant find the account if they search for it,except that one who knows the number behind it. But if nobody could find you,no one can send you a message, or hack maybe your account, but thats another problem. If the case happened that anyone of your accepted friends did freeze you and you've gamespy arcade still running,you can simple see, who has send you the message.I prefer the option that if you'll receive a message,the message tab of the sender will shortly appear,but you'll see also a flushing letter in front of the sender at your gamespy friendlist. Sunnytom 21:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :